dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Dragon Balls are Stolen!
The Dragon Balls are Stolen! (うばわれる!!, Doragon Booru Ubawareru!) is the tenth episode overall of Dragon Ball and the tenth episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. Summary Oolong, Bulma, and Goku are riding in their hovercar getting closer to the final ball when Oolong asks Bulma about the wish. Bulma reveals to Oolong that she is planning to wish for a boyfriend with the Dragon Balls. Oolong then starts an argument that he has been risking his life just so she can have a boyfriend and recommends that wealth is a better choice. Behind them, Yamcha and Puar are still following them with Yamcha excited that it's almost time for him to take their wish. Over in Pilaf's Castle, Emperor Pilaf threatens Mai to fix his Dragon Ball Radar fast or she will be fed to the alligators. Mai flirts and talks about food with Pilaf to distract him, keeping him off count to give her more time to fix the Radar. She detects a Dragon Ball in the castle and Shu follows the directions she gives him. When Shu finds the Dragon Ball, Pilaf hits him on the head and says that is the one they already have. Afterwards, a Robot Bird informs Pilaf that the remaining six are headed his way and sends Shu and Mai to retrieve them. As Goku, Bulma and Oolong still pass through the Diablo Desert, Mai, who is standing on top of a mushroom, tells Shu through a radio that they are heading by. Oolong stops the hovercar and tells Bulma to change her wish which leads to another argument again. Shu, who is in a Pilaf Machine, destroys the hovercar and steals Bulma's Case which has all the Dragon Balls and her Dynocaps. After Shu and Mai head back to Pilaf's Castle, Goku goes off on his own to find the Dragon Balls but then sees the robot suit Shu used in the middle of the desert. Goku thinks it is a person and attacks it. The robot falls over and he assumes it is dead and leaves back to join Bulma and Oolong. When Bulma finds out that Goku didn't get the Dragon Balls, she becomes very depressed and cries. Goku cheers Bulma up by saying that they didn't take his Dragon Ball which he was carrying with him. Yamcha then takes a brave move and offers them a ride to the Dragon Balls. On their way, Bulma tells Yamcha and Puar to shut their eyes and check the radar (not knowing that they already know what the Dragon Balls are). Yamcha mistakes this and thinks Bulma did something weird to him while he had his eyes closed. They approach Emperor Pilaf's castle, and Emperor Pilaf is happy that he will get his collection and put all of them in a trap. Pillars shoot out of the ground in an attempt to crush theme, Bulma is almost falls victim when Goku is preoccupied but Yamcha saves her. As Emperor Pilaf's first trap was a failure, he puts up a wall and covers them, making our heroes not being able to go anywhere. Bulma says shes scared and grabs onto Yamcha making him scared. Battles Shu (Robot) vs. Goku Voice cast Differences from the manga Filler *Pilaf making Mai fix his Dragon Radar quickly and threatens to feed her to the alligators. Mai keeps distracting him with questions to make him lose count to buy her time. A robotic bird comes through the window to inform Pilaf that the other Dragon Balls are on their way to the castle. Inconsistencies *When Pilaf raids Bulma's suitcase, several different clothes are seen flying out when really the only pair of clothes Bulma should have is the ones she was currently wearing. Perhaps she bought them while shopping in the village she bought her current clothes. *Emperor Pilaf is seen dancing around with a globe but the globe is in the shape of the real world and not the Dragon World version of Earth. This is probably because it is early in the series and the Dragon Universe wasn't developed at the time. Edits Dialogue Changes *In the Japanese version, Mai distracts Pilaf by bringing up a curvy girl she met at the supermarket. In the Dub, Mai distracts her boss by saying it invigorates her when he asserts command. Trivia *This is the first non filler appearance of Emperor Pilaf and his minions in the anime. Gallery Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball